


Christmas Gift

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Drake Walker & Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Gift

It was that special time of year, again. And I was beat.

Not only was Christmas a hectic time for everyone, but being Duke of Cordonia and father to the most adorable 4-year-old girl in the world all combined to leave me exhausted.

At least this year, I was able to convince Riley to spend the holiday out on the ranch in Texas. I really missed the place and I didn’t want our daughter not knowing about her roots. It only seemed fair since she’d been to New York about a dozen times already, and I figured a change of pace would be nice. I relished taking my two lovely ladies out for walks at night to view the unobstructed sky where I could share with Dawn all the constellations. My little girl was a born scientist and ate up what little bits I knew about Astronomy.

It seemed our princess was growing up right before our eyes, so I wanted to make this year extra special. And after weeks of shopping, hiking the trails with Riley and Dawn, baking all kinds of Christmas treats and then cleaning up after ourselves, I was ready to make this year truly memorable.

On the night of Christmas Eve, I tucked Dawn into bed like I did every night. She looked beautiful; just like a little version of Riley. Even the way she laughed as I acted out “How the Grinch Stole Christmas” reminded me of her mother. 

Before going to bed, I stopped over at the bar and poured myself a glass of whiskey. Over the years, I’d been cutting back on my drinking dramatically, but I figured one drink on Christmas Eve night couldn’t hurt. But as I felt the burn of the whiskey down my throat, I realized what a softie I’d become. ‘Good,’ I thought to myself putting the bottle away, ‘if being a softie means having Riley and Dawn in my life, then consider me a living marshmallow.’

We’d all been up late that night. No surprise given how excited we all were, myself included. Even though I was exhausted from turning the ranch into some kind of winter wonderland while also conferencing with Liam via skype, the thought of seeing Dawn tear into her presents ensured I would be too excited to sleep.

Only adding to my alertness was the sound of the shower coming from the bathroom. Eagerly, I opened the door to take a peek.

“Room for one more, honey.”

That was all I needed to strip off my clothes and join Riley in the hot water that blanketed us. Eagerly, I started by rubbing soapy suds on Riley’s bare breasts and ass. Over the years, Riley accomplished what I once thought impossible and became even more beautiful in my eyes. I suppose a lot of that was my gratitude to her. Not only had she made me the happiest man ever by marrying me, but because of her, I had the greatest gift of all in Dawn. Bearing our child was something I could never thank Riley enough for, but I was certainly determined to repay her as much as possible.

With one of my hands still on Riley’s breast, I moved the other down to tease her folds while kissing the back of her neck. Taking a cue from her moans, I plunged my fingers inside to stroke her walls and please her nub. And while she was distracted with that, I positioned myself to go in from behind, only to be halted by the firm clenching of Riley’s asscheeks around my erection.

“Nice try, mister.”

What can I say? It was Christmas and I thought maybe she’d grant me an exception for the holidays. I figured I could try again on my birthday, but I didn’t exactly mind when Riley turned around and gripped my length with her hand and started to stroke. I felt the pleasure build up slowly at first only to build ever more until I finally climaxed. It wasn’t exactly what I was seeking, but I couldn’t complain, so I washed myself off, gave Riley a kiss and grabbed my costume for the next phase of the night. It was time to switch back to G-rated mode.

***

The fake beard and Santa clothes were itchy and I wasn’t sure if the knot around my stomach would hold the pillow there to give me a more rotund appearance, but hopefully, it would be enough to fool Dawn.

“HO HO HO!” I called out, trying my best to sound convincingly jolly, “Merry Christmas!!”

Just as I hoped, it got Dawn’s attention and the little princess bolted out to the living room to find me there, laying down presents. I turned around and did my best to act surprised.

“Why, hello there, young lady. Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I’m sorry, Santa,” Dawn said looking down to her feet, “I heard you and was too excited to stay in bed.”

“Not to worry, Dawn. From what your parents tell me, you’re a good little girl and as long as you keep this a secret, you can keep all your presents.”

Dawn rushed over and gave me a big hug. “You’re really sweet, daddy.”

“I… huh?”

Before I could stop her, Dawn pulled down my fake beard and gave me a kiss on the cheek. “I know how it works, daddy. Santa is very busy and needs help. I love Santa, but I prefer you.”

I blinked away my tears. This kid always knew how to get me in the feels. And even though the whole bit didn’t work out exactly as I had hoped, I was just happy to see Dawn this way. It was enough to make me want even more kids to share in more experiences like this. And just as I was thinking that Riley walked up to us.

“I see daddies costume wasn’t very convincing.”

“That’s ok, mommy. I love you both.”

Riley and I held our daughter, thankful to have such an angel in our lives and that’s when my beautiful wife pulled out a small box from her robe pocket. Curiously, I unwrapped it to find a pacifier inside. It didn’t look like the one Dawn used to use which could only mean one thing.

“Riley… are you…?”

Tearfully, she nodded and smiled. I was unbearably happy and held my two lovely ladies close. It was already the best Christmas ever, and I couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate than by finding out our family would soon have a new member.


End file.
